De Relojes y Rosas
by Sanna Lan
Summary: Colección de poemas inspirados en los eventos y circunstancias de Chrno Crusade, particularmente la relación de Chrno y Rosette.
1. Perdona

**Perdona**

**Por: Sanna Lan**

**Disclaimer: Estos poemas no están inspirados en Chrno Crusade de Daisuke Moriyama, por lo tanto no serán publicados en esta sección. O al menos eso creía yo. Hasta que me di cuenta que la negación, aunque buena para la trama, es mala para el corazón. Así que aquí los tienen.**

* * *

Perdona, mi amor

que te haya abandonado,

que me hayas esperado

hasta tu ultimo aliento

.

Perdona, mi amor

el no haber regresado,

pero no te he olvidado.

Siempre te extrañé

.

En esa guerra fría,

en mi tumba cruel,

pensaba día a día en ti.

.

En las noches te guardaba

En los días te contemplaba

Pero cuando llorabas mi nombre

no podía responder

.

Como dolió la espera,

el verte crecer sin mi,

pero nunca me olvidaste

y yo siempre cuidé de ti.

.

Ahora que estamos juntos

solo te puedo decir

"Bienvenida al Paraíso,

que a mi lado seas feliz"

* * *

_A\N: __La magnificencia de esta pagina no me permite publicarlo en su formato original, pero asi tambien se ve bonito... supongo. __Inspirado en una de las posibles interpretaciones del final del manga (la mas plausible). Desde el PoV de Chrno. R&R, please.  
_


	2. Pecado

**Pecado**

**Por: Sanna Lan**

**N\A: Ver capitulo 1 si les interesa saber quien tiene la propiedad intelectual de CC. Esta historia es un AU.  
**

* * *

Te llaman un pecado, niño mio

El que existas, una aberración

No me importa, niño mio

Y que sepas que tu padre

Te amó tanto como yo

.

Las reglas de la sociedad indican

que una monja y un demonio

no se pueden casar

Pero que saben ellos de amor

si todo lo bueno lo tachan de pecado?

si juzgan a sus propios hermanos?

.

No es que no ame a Dios,

si a Él le debo la vida!

Es el humano quien ha decidido esta situación.

.

Pero no te olvides, niño mio

Que tu madre mucho te amó

Y no ignores en el futuro

La historia de Mamá y Papá.

.

Que por que él era hijo de Satán

Y por que yo era hija de Yahvé

Hace tiempo, Capuleto y Montesco

Bien murieron por amor.

* * *

_A\N: Estoy bastante chiflada... Por alguna razón me imagino que esta historia sucede en la época colonial (en Nueva-España). La trama seria mas bien una historia de amor tradicional. Rosette (cuyo nombre cambiarían a Rosa, supongo) es una novicia viviendo en un convento (que original). Un día conoce a Chrno (en su forma pseudo-adulta q tenia en tiempos d Magdalena) y pues se enamoran... pasa esto y aquello... y un tanto mas... ella acaba embarazada (no es mi culpa si en ese entonces no existía la contraconcepción)... se arma un lío... al pobre Chrno lo acaban encarcelando y colgando... ella tiene al bebe... insertar poema... y creo que ella no lo soportó._

_Que imaginación mas retorcida la mía... Pero ustedes cuentenme que piensan, please. R&R  
_


	3. Rosa

**Rosa**

**Por: Sanna Lan**

**A\N: Mi perro se comió el disclaimer, maestra. Se iba a comer a Chrno, pero se lo quité y lo usé de inspiración para este poema. Dedicado a una rosa azul.  
**

* * *

Escondida en una rosa

se encuentra la alegría

que siente el alma mía

al mirarte sonreír.

.

Escondido en el silencio

de tu encantadora risa

al fin puedo, rosa mía

olvidar mi depresión.

.

Como un ángel tu llegaste

a salvarme de mi tumba

con tu inocente sonrisa,

con tus juegos infantiles.

.

Escondida en los rosales,

de un azul celeste brilla

mi rosa preferida,

_la que me salvó la vida._

* * *

_A\N: El nombre 'Rosette' significa algo así como 'rosita' o 'pequeña rosa' en francés. Me parece que le queda bastante bien a nuestra preciosa exorcista... Me pregunto si Daisuke-sensei eligió los nombres de sus personajes a propósito, o si fue un dulce accidente?_

_ El PoV es obviamente de Chrno. De momento, este es mi poema preferido. Ustedes que opinan?  
_

_R&R, porfas. O sino me echaré a llorar._


	4. Miedo a Caer

**Miedo a Caer**

**Por: Sanna Lan **

**Disclaimer: Ver capitulo 1**

* * *

Casi había perdido la esperanza

de volver a oír mi nombre algún día

en la forma tan especial que lo pronuncias

como si fuera el vino de rosas deliciosas

.

Comprendes entonces mi sorpresa al verte

de pie bajo el portal de mis recuerdos?

Aunque mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos

no podía notar mas que el calor de tus abrazos

.

Perdida en los fuegos que habitan tus ojos

me siento desvanecer hacia un abismo profundo

pero hoy en tus brazos he perdido mi miedo a caer

.

Vayamos juntos a un Edén recién creado

donde ni todas las guerras nos puedan prohibir

ser marido y mujer como lo habíamos soñado

* * *

_A\N: Contraparte de Perdona desde el PoV de Rosette. Estoy bastante orgullosa de este. Jeje... ya estoy empezando a aprender verso. Si no me equivoco, creo q acabo de escribir un soneto. R&R, s'il vous plait (eso es francés de por favor). Si no me cortaré las venas, por cliché que sea.  
_


End file.
